Epidemiologic data demonstrate an inverse relationship between circulating levels of high density lipoprotein cholesterol (HDL-C) and the incidence of clinically significant atherosclerosis. Each 1 mg/dl increment in the HDL-C serum level is associated with a 2-3% decrement in cardiovascular risk; a 1% reduction in LDL-C reduces coronary heart disease (CHD) risk by 2% (Gordon et al. (1997) Am. J. Med. 62, 707-714). Experimental evidence further supports the protective effect of HDL-C against cardiovascular disease. For example, in subjects with low HDL-C, administration of gemfibrozil results in a 6% increase in the HDL-C level and a corresponding 22% reduction of the CHD risk (Rubins et al. (1999) N. Engl. J. Med. 341, 410-418). Observations in genetic disorders associated with low HDL-C due to reduced ApoA-I expression, also indicate the link between elevated risk of CHD and low HDL-C.
HDL-C appears to exert its antiatherogenic effect by mediating reverse cholesterol transport (RCT), in which cholesterol is recruited from peripheral tissues and transported to the liver. In addition, HDL-C also exerts anti-inflammatory and anti-oxidant effects and promotes fibrinolysis. HDL-C particles protect against oxidation of LDL, an important initial step in promoting cholesterol uptake by arterial macrophages. HDL-C exists in two main forms, one containing both apolipoprotein A-I (ApoA-I) and apolipoprotein A-II (ApoA-II), and the other containing ApoA-I without ApoA-ll (Schultz et al. (1993) Nature 365, 762-764). The cardioprotective effect of HDL-C is mostly, but not exclusively, attributable to ApoA-I.
Clinical and experimental data suggest that the production of ApoA-I is a critical determinant of circulating HDL-C. For example, persons with familial hyperalphalipoproteinemia (elevated ApoA-I) appear to be protected from atherosclerosis, while those deficient in ApoA-I (hypoalphalipoproteinemia) show accelerated cardiovascular disease. In addition, various experimental manipulations to increase production of ApoA-I are associated with reduced atherogenicity. For example, human ApoA-I is protective in transgenic animal models (Shah et al. (1998) Circulation 97, 780-785; Rubin et al. (1991) Nature 353, 265-267), and treatment with ApoA-IMilano prevents atherosclerotic lesions and leads to regression of atherosclerotic plaques in human patients (Nissen et al. (2003) JAMA 290, 2292-2300). Further lines of research demonstrate that ApoA-I plays a role in enhancing reverse cholesterol transport, attenuating oxidative stress, increasing paraoxonase activity, enhancing anticoagulant activity, and increasing anti-inflammatory activity (Andersson (1997) Curr. Opin. Lipidol. 8, 225-228). Accordingly, ApoA-I is an attractive target for therapeutic intervention.
Currently available therapeutic agents that increase the plasma concentration of ApoA-I, for example, recombinant ApoA-I or peptides that mimic ApoA-I, have potential drawbacks with respect to, e.g., stability during storage, delivery of active product, and in vivo half-life. Thus, small molecule compounds that up-regulate the production of endogenous ApoA-I, such as, for example, up-regulators of ApoA-I expression, would be very attractive as new therapeutic agents for cardiovascular disease.
One class of compounds that are thought to contribute to the prevention of various diseases, including cancer and cardiovascular disease, is polyphenols. Polyphenols are present in most food and beverages of plant origin and are the most abundant dietary antioxidants (Scalbert & Williamson (2000) J. Nutr. 130, 2073S-2085S). However, the protective properties of polyphenols have not been fully realized due to poor bioavailability (Manach et al. (2005) Am. J. Clin. Nutr. 81, 230S-242S), lack of clinical significance in various reported studies assessing them (Williamson & Manach (2005) Am. J. Clin. Nutr. 81, 243S-255S), and deleterious effects at higher dose concentrations. For example, an abundant and available source of resveratrol, a well known stilbene polyphenol, is red wine (Wu et. al. (2001) Int. J. Mot Med. 8, 3-17). However, red wine cannot be consumed in therapeutically efficacious quantities on a daily basis due to the numerous well documented deleterious effects of excessive alcohol consumption. The effects of resveratrol may be better or safer in the absence of alcohol.
Several human clinical studies involving the anti-oxidant effect of various polyphenols in various foods or beverages, have failed to demonstrate an unequivocal benefit with respect to primary clinical endpoints, such as oxidative stress, lipemia, and inflammation (Williamson & Manach (2005) Am. J. Clin. Nutr. 81, 243S-255S). For example, out of twelve recent intervention studies with differing polyphenol sources; six showed no effect on lipid parameters and six showed an improvement in the lipid parameters (Manach (2005) Curr. Opin. Lipidol. 16, 77-84). Such inconclusive data has limited the potential use of polyphenols, despite their many beneficial properties.
The use of naturally occurring polyphenols as potential therapeutics has also been impeded by the inability to achieve efficacious levels in the body, partly due to poor bioavailability (Manach et al. (2005) Am. J. Clin. Nutr. 81, 230S-242S). The bioavailability of any given polyphenol varies widely (from 1-26%) in different individuals. This variability is also seen with administration of different polyphenols to the same individual due to differences in absorption, metabolism, and excretion rates. For example, polyphenol flavonoids, such as quercetin, have been reported to have less than 1% intestinal absorption following oral administration (Gugler et al. (1975) Eur. J. Clin. Pharm. 9, 229-234). In addition, some polyphenol metabolites are known to negatively influence the biological activity of the parent compounds (Manach et al. (2005) Am. J. Clin. Nutr. 81, 230S-242S). Such metabolites often differ from the parent compound in terms of toxicity, efficacy, and length of residence in the plasma. Another limiting factor is the poor solubility of many polyphenols that limits the potential routes of administration. These and other factors have made it difficult to determine appropriate dosages of the naturally occurring polyphenols, naringenin or resveratrol, for use in humans.
Thus, there exists a need for polyphenol-like compounds to be developed as therapeutic agents for the treatment and prevention of cardiovascular disease and related diseases, particularly, cholesterol- or lipid-related disorders, such as, for example, atherosclerosis. It is therefore one of the objects of the present invention to provide compounds that up-regulate the expression of ApoA-I. In addition, the compounds may have more favorable pharmacological properties than naturally occurring polyphenols.